Cuffs vs. Seawing
Log Title: Cuffs vs. Seawing Characters: Cuffs, Seawing Location: Retoris, Cybertron Date: January 26, 2016 TP: Seacons Arise TP Summary: While taking a drive through Retoris, Cuffs encounters a shadowing figure... Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Seawing - Tuesday, January 26, 2016, 8:35 PM Retoris - Iacon Region - Northwestern Cybertron :Retoris was once a city-state on Cybertron directly south of Iacon. Ruined and abandoned after thousands of years of war, Retoris is protected by natural defenses on the sides and Iacon itself from the rear. The front of the city is protected by a massive defensive structure, 'lovingly' referred to by the Autobots that defend it as The Wall. A foreign car glides along one of the restored roads heading out of Iacon. It was Cuffs, though he was 'incognito' with his usually largely displayed autobot Sigil covered up by panels. There were no lights, and so only his headlights picked out his position in the dark. He knew it was still dangerous to go alone, but the mech needed a bit of time and he knew this area pretty well to begin with. :A deep, beautiful shadow is this eighteen-foot length of classic car no matter the angle. Matte-black polished steel bears tribute to its' sturdiness, the boxlike frame bearing faint, sleek curves here and there that adds a grace to it. Two thin red lines of pinstriping travel from the front, around the license plate and down the sides, as well as two down the centre of the hood and over the back, around the black-tinted windshield. Beginning just in front of the rear windows, the tapered fins flare out to a foot and a half tall total, angled at fourty five degrees from straight upright. The tires are clean, immaculate and sturdy - made for all seasons. While driving through the abandoned city of Retoris, Cuffs' headlights suddenly splash upon a strange grey and teal figure. The robot throws up its arms to protect its optics from the light, practically hissing at the sudden influx of illumination from the out-of-place Earth car. Scrabbling for its belt, the figure pulls out a large, black winged pistol, and shakily points it at the oncoming Autobot while continuing to shield its optics with its the other hand. As movement is seen ahead of him, Cuffs starts to break, turning his headlights from 'high' to 'low' out of habit. He begins to pull over, so as to not directly blind the other mech. The familiar flash of a weapon being pointed however makes him brake harder. His scanners spin up to identify the mech up ahead, and the Autobot works to stop a good, safe looking distance from the other, "Wandering on the road in the dark is hazardous you know." he calls over. "Interrupting me in my work is hazardous as well," the robot hisses. Once Cuffs' lights flicker from high beams to low, the stranger locks his pistol directly on the Autobot car. "Sadly you won't live long enough to tell anyone I was here." The teal and grey robot lines up his winged laser right between Cuffs' headlights, and prepares to fire. It seems that even if Cuffs was inclined to try to de-escalate the situation, he's not going to be given a chance by the unknown intruder. He hadnt QUITE stopped yet, and thus when the blast was anticipated, he gunned his engines. The car leapt forwards with a jolt and shower of sparks as his rear bumper skids on the floor. That mighty engine roared as he bounced, streaking directly towards Seawing "I'll do more than interrupt your work then..." he remarks grimly. A flash of Primes' face goes through his head, but he pushes it away. He was going for blood now as he intended to simply mow down the mech. >> Cuffs rams Seawing! << **WHAAM!!** The stranger is crashed into by Cuffs' rush, and the teal robot nearly loses his pistol as he's slammed backward and practically mowed down by the matte-black Autobot. The vehicular assault victim holds onto the front of classic car, however, and transforms into what appears to be some kind of giant robotic manta ray. The ray immediately tries to dig its horns into the front of the car before Cuffs can back or drive away. Seawing shifts into Manta-Ray mode >> Seawing strikes Cuffs with Horns. << Cuffs is slowing as fast as he can in intention to 'hurl' the Seacon back off, but the mechs' strength was quite impressive. And the alternate form... caught him off guard. "What the..." he continues to drive along, headlights partially obscured now by the other mechs. As metal crunches and buckles, Cuffs yelps from the pain. He hits the brakes again, and the car abruptly disassembles under Seawing now, and the mech now ends up wrapped around Cuff's riot shield as the Autobot stands, rifle in other hand. Too close to fire, he instead moves to CLUB Seawing between the eyes. "I just had that FIXED." >> Cuffs misses Seawing with Bash. << The manta ray falls back, transforming again to avoid the attack. It falls to one knee, looking up at Cuffs with dead optics dark as the sea. "It's a shame indeed," the robot says ominously, "But fear not - all of your parts will be repaired and be put to good use once I've killed you and stripped your endoskeleton of anything of use." The stranger then slams a fist up and under Cuffs' shield, aiming for Cuffs' lower midsection. Seawing shifts to Robot mode. >> Seawing strikes Cuffs with Bash. << The shield moved, but not fast enough, and Cuffs takes the hit. Mechanics creak and metal compresses, splitting and puncturing either. He gasped, optics flashing as he shoves the fist away, staggering back to put room between the two of them. That rifle swings back up on its' strap (Which he applied ONLY so he wouldn't drop it). To a knee he went as well as he took aim "I'll have to make sure you don't get your energons' worth out of it then." as he fired, a bright, arcing bolt of power jumping between them. >> Cuffs misses Seawing with Pistol . << The teal robot twists to the side, just barely avoiding being blasted by Cuffs' pistol. The stranger pulls up the pistol of its own, and trains it on the Cybertronian cop. The manta-bot hops to its feet and jumps backwards, trying to put some distance between itself and Cuffs even as it opens fire. "You're right," it hisses. "It's best I just poison your body and leave the husk behind - just one more wreck on this empty road." >> Seawing strikes Cuffs with Venom Laser . << >> Cuffs temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << That shield again was failing our Autobot Hero as he lifts it once more, but enough of the shot glances by to strike him in the shoulder. He gasped and hunched forwards, leaning on his shield as he blinked. His optics flickered with sickly purple as the energy disrupted his circuits, making him feel like the entire world was sliding sideways. The gun fell from his hand. The stranger walks over to stand above Cuffs, its optics brightening at last as a small smile touches its dark face. "Can you feel it?" the teal robot hisses. "The energy draining from your body, leaving you helpless and paralyzed? Being powerless, at my mercy? And what should I do with you? Maybe I should strip your flesh from you while you're still alive, so you can know the pain of being disassembled, piece by piece, knowing the end will come, but not soon... not soon enough...." Cuffs stiffens as best he can, still hunched at Seawings' feet. He heard the mech, his own pump racing. Every few moments his optics brightened and flickered, trying to clear the poison from his system as fast as possible. Gears ground and whirred helplessly, flexing and moving. He stared at Seawings' feet, and would shudder if he could. "c.. closer." is all he could emit. "Closer?" the stranger scoffs. "What? So you can launch some sort of counter-attack? Look at you. You're helpless. A weakling. I doubt I could find anything useful if I stripped you down to your soul. No, I think I'll just leave you here for the turborats and continue on my way. I have more important fish to fry than to deal with the likes of you." To drive home the point, literally, the robot slams the tip of his boot into Cuffs' midsection, and then turns to walk away. >> Seawing strikes Cuffs with Kick. << The kick knocks Cuffs off his feet and he tumbles to one side - but it jarred something back into place inside him and his optics snap back to reality. He looked up to see the presumed Decepticons' back turned to him, and his optics went white. He climbed unsteadily and brought his riot shield up again. "Do NOT turn your back on me..." Then running footsteps could be heard behind Seawing, as well as a flicker of electricity. >> Cuffs projects a forcefield over himself. << >> Cuffs succeeds with his generic combat roll on Seawing. << GAME: Seawing PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. **WHAAM!** The stranger is rammed again, this time with Cuffs' handy dandy new shield. The teal robot is nearly knocked down, and turns slightly, optics darkening once more behind its visor. "A lesson learned," the stranger admits, face hardening. "You are not one to underestimate. But then again, neither am I." The teal robot half-turns and then strikes out for the center of Cuffs' shield, testing it before launching another attack. >> Seawing succeeds with its generic combat roll on Cuffs. << Cuffs braces himself out of instinct, and the shield crackles and zaps - harmless to hit really, but neither did it penetrate. Cuffs' optics brighten like a humans' Christmas tree as he grins at this success and lifts his larger Taser rifle instead "Time for some payback then." he says simply, firing from behind the shield. >> Cuffs misses Seawing with Heavy-Laser . << The stranger twists again, avoiding the Taser as he steps to the side. "Foolish little Autobot, hiding behind your shield. You can't hide forever. Eventually, I will get through, and then you will die. Horribly. I will make it slow, and take my time, and then I will feed your remains to my friends." The robot lashes out with his forearm, striking for the center of the shield, harder this time, feeling it out, testing its limits. >> The forcefield protecting Cuffs deflects Seawing's Smash! << Cuffs almost is knocked sideways from the sheer force of the blow. But it doesn't go down yet and the mech recharges the shot, trying to keep the front part of the shield - the sturdiest - between the two. He was beginning to get frustrated again at his lack of being able to HIT the mech at all with his gun. But to transform meant losing the forcefields' gain. So he simply fires again, not willing to take that risk yet. This time, he returns with a stun attack of his own, a different shade of lightning bursting out of the rifle. The teal robot slips aside once again, appearing to almost disappear in the shadows only to appear to Cuffs' left, nearly getting the drop on him. He lashes out with his fist, nearly getting past Cuffs' shield. "I can see you shiver, bot. You can feel the end for you is near, can't you?" >> Seawing misses Cuffs with Punch. << Regaining his balance quickly, Cuffs ducks the punch. The air crackles around him with the shields' power still. He was going to keep it up as long as he could. His optics narrowed a bit in determination, mechalips thinning. "I've felt it many times before. Bigger mechs than you've tried to bring my end to me. I'm the only one who decides it." he states. A pause, and he blinks, optics widening. Then he drops his rifle into subspace again and throws a punch /through/ the shield back at Seawing. "and that's RIGHT!" >> Cuffs strikes Seawing with Punch. << The stranger looks surprised as he's hit, as if that's not at all what he expected to happen. While his visor protected his optics from the punch, Cuffs' undefeated attitude seems to have the stronger effect on him. As lights start to come up from Iacon, the teal robot glances back at the larger city-state, a touch of fear entering his own expression. "I've dallied with you enough," the stranger says, trying to summon up some last shred of dignity. "I will take my leave." With that he attempts to sweep Cuffs' legs out from under him prior to making his retreat. >> The forcefield protecting Cuffs deflects Seawing's Kick! << "You aren't' going until you FINISH it, or I will. " Cuffs puffs. He sparked a few times, but now that the tables had turned, so had his determination as he drops to a knee, ensuring the main focus of the shield was where that leg kicked. He swung out with his rifle like a baseball bat, trying to hook an ankle and bring the mech down. "If you ARE going though, send my regards to Megatron, Starscream... Soundwave... Tell them they failed." he rasps mid-swing. >> Cuffs misses Seawing with Roundhouse. << The teal robot looks surprised again, and then laughs. "Megatron? Starscream? Oh, dear... yes. I will bring Megatron your head once I'm finished with you." The stranger laughs again, and dances back, away from Cuffs' attack. Once out of range, he pulls out two winged pistols, and locks them on Cuffs. "We Decepticons are everywhere, little Autobot. Behind every door, watching you while you recharge - perhaps I'll come for you in the night, or the morrow - you'll never know until you feel my blade in your back." Grinning slightly, the robot fires again. >> The forcefield protecting Cuffs deflects Seawing's Laser ! << >> The attack overwhelms the forcefield and deactivates it. << Cuffs ducks out of instinct, and this time flinches as the Forcefield overloads and disappears with a SNAP. He blinks, looking shocked. Then he lifts his rifle one last time, neither moving forwards or back "Good thing then, that I have FRIENDS to watch it for me." he fires again. "Go, run along then. Don't let US catch you near Iacon ever again." >> Cuffs strikes Seawing with Pistol . << The teal robot is struck square in the chest, and he spins around, nearly catching himself before falling to the ground. "Oh, I'll be back, my little Autobot friend, and next time, I'll being friends of my own. You'll not be safe in Iacon, or anywhere else on this planet. We Decepticons will find you, and will tear you apart! For now, though.... farewell." Without getting up, the stranger transforms back into manta-ray mode, and takes off, flying off into the air and leaving Cuffs and Retoris behind. Seawing shifts into Manta-Ray mode >> Seawing retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Cuffs stands and shouts after the mech, firing again "I look FORWaRDS to it. BRING IT!" he shouts, bursting almost. Perhaps feeling overconfident as he stares after the mech, gun arm still raised as he's illuminated by the arrival of Afterburner's lights. Category:Seacons Arise TP